Date
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: I'm not asking you for life-long commitment, Sasuke. Just a date. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


_**A/N : **__Just went through my head._

----------------------

**Dat****e**

_by Queen of Pascalities_

----------------------

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

This could have been any everyday conversation between to individuals. It wasn't though. It started off as one, but wasn't anymore. Because, you see, this was the first time in years that I talked back.

Do you remember those early years, when everything seemed ridiculously simple? When no one betrayed anyone? When all Naruto did was eat ramen and complain about lame missions? When all Sasuke did was talk distantly about revenge and loneliness? When all I did was hit Naruto and worry about Sasuke? And ask him out? And then he'd say no? And I'd accept it, because I was that weak?

Well, those years are over. Yes, people! No more taking no for an answer! I decided, about three minutes ago, that I was going to get Sasuke to go out with me, whether he liked it or not. I'd have to get him to accept, of course, because there's no way I could force him to do something, but instead of meekly bowing my head and backing up in defeat, I would – watch out, here's a shocker – INSIST!

Yes.

I'm _that_ strong-minded.

Funny how it happened, though. The asking out thing, I mean. I'll explain.

We were fighting. Not like a lovers' quarrel, it was a real fight. Not really a fist fight, because we weren't using only our fists. Anyway. We were – well, I was, I don't know about him – fighting for our lives. And fighting each other. Of course.

So I thought, well, you know, if I am to die here, I'd like to at least say one nice thing to him, so that he doesn't remember my last words as being "GO TO HELL, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!".

So, as I was thinking about what I could say, I charged my feet and fist with all that remained of my chakra, which wasn't much, and ran towards him, very intent on landing one on him before I die. As I was getting closer to him, I started to worry. First, what told me he would register, or even listen to what I'd be saying? Second, what if he dodged my attacked and didn't hear? Or worse, what if he didn't give me the chance to say it?

And then, I realized I still hadn't thought of anything to tell him. I was literally speechless! Quickly, I went over everything nice I could tell him that would remind him of his past with us. You know, something a bit nostalgic, that he hasn't heard in ages. At the last minute, I spewed out whatever was going through my mind.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Yeah.

Nostalgic.

He _did _never hear it in the last four years – from me anyway – so I'm still good.

However, I hadn't expected him to freeze and send a most astonished and somewhat flabbergasted stare towards me.

So my fist connected with his face.

And I won the fight.

He woke up about two days later, in Konoha's hospital, with me towering over him. He grunted, squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. I think he was a bit shocked about the wide smile spread on my face. He sat up, looking a bit lost, and I sat at the end of his bed, still smiling.

"So," I said.

He simply looked at me.

"Do you?"

Now he was staring.

"Do I what?" He asked.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"… What?"

"I said-…"

"I heard."

"So?"

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I-…"

"You what?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you don't want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you know, or yeah, you don't know."

"Yeah, I don't know."

"So, if you don't have any reason not to go on a date with me, why don't you accept?"

"Principle, I guess."

"What principle?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's more of a habit than anything."

"Hn."

"Am I right?"

"Hn."

"I _am_ right."

He didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to ask again. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Er…"

"Oh, that's good. You didn't say no."

Again, he didn't say anything.

"I'm not asking you for life-long commitment, you know? I'm just asking for a date."

He looked at me with some kind of innocently surprised expression on his face, as if he were a little boy and I told him girls didn't actually have cooties. Which probably was the equivalent of what I'd just said, in grown-up language.

"What, you really thought I was asking you to marry me?"

He slowly nodded. Good. That confirmed what I'd previously suspected.

"Of course I wasn't! It's your job to do that!"

He sent me a panicked glance.

"Not now! No, I don't want you to propose now. That kind of thing takes time."

Again with the lost look.

"That's what dating is for. You know, we take it slow, see how it goes. If we see that it doesn't work, we call it off. If on the contrary, it works out, we keep on dating, getting to know each other, and in a few years, when and if you feel like you can't live without me, you ask me to marry you and then we proceed on jollily reviving your clan. I'm not asking for much. Just a date."

He seemed to be considering what I'd said. I feared he would refuse again. However, I waited patiently till he said something. Which he didn't.

"Should I ask again?" I asked, after a few moments of silence.

"No."

Oh. Well, that wasn't how I'd planned it. I thought he'd really give it a shot. That's what I was going for, when I mentioned reviving his clan. Now I'd just have to go hide somewhere, wallow in self-pity and die alone and miserable.

"I'll do it."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

"I'll ask you out. It's my job, isn't it?"

"Oh. Er… Y-yeah, it… It is." Oh, the joys of stammering.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Kind of blunt, but still, he'd said it. That earned him a few points.

"Okay!"

----------------------

We dated.

He did propose.

We did get married.

We did revive his clan.

All because I got my date.

And eight years of intense wooing.

----------------------

_**A/N: **__Prom's coming up. Not just the story. My own prom is next Monday (June 22__nd__). See you guys soon._

_Review, please!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


End file.
